1. Field of the invention:
This invention relates in general to the fabrication of thin flexible strips, particularly flexible electrical circuits which are made up of layers of metal, adhesive, and thermoplastic bonded together by heat and pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Thin plastic flexible laminates, often called "flex circuits", are used for transmitting electrical power and signals. A conductive strip will be laminated between thin thermoplastic strips.
Flexible laminated strips of this nature have been constructed in the past by a variety of methods. These include steam presses, heated parallel plates and hydraulic pumps to provide the required temperatures and pressures. Conventional equipment is not available for manufacturing exceptionally long thin flexible laminates.